1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer compilers and interpreters, and more particularly to a compiler and interpreter that facilitates the design and development of automatic response unit (ARU) services.
2. Related Art
Automatic response unit (ARU) services provide users with automated telephone interfaces that deliver options and information. For example, 1-800-MUSICNOW is an ARU service that allows customers to listen to music, select music for ordering, and place orders. Other ARU services include but are not limited to, dating services, stock quote/management services, and health care services.
To use an ARU service, a customer dials a telephone number which connects to an ARU. The ARU plays a recorded message listing a menu of options. The customer invokes a menu selection by pressing a number on a touch-tone telephone. The menu selection may either provide a selected service to the customer, or may provide another menu of options. The customer traverses the different menus until his or her service requests are complete.
The conventional process for developing a new ARU service is to use existing source code as a starting point for the new service and then tailor it to meet the needs of the new service. The current method is to develop code on a case-by-case basis without following standard procedures for the reuse of existing ARU source code including code for menus, menu options, and recorded messages.
A disadvantage of developing an ARU service using conventional development techniques is that there is no architecture for multiple executing ARU services to reuse and share executable source code, menu options, and recorded messages at run time. The reuse of existing ARU source code must be provided without over-generalizing an ARU service to the point of poor performance. The reuse of tested source code and service objects also allows for the quick debugging of new services.
Another disadvantage pertains to minimizing development time of new ARU services and maximize performance. Because conventional development techniques do not take full advantage of reusing existing source code, the development time for a new ARU service is increased. In addition, to maximize performance of a new ARU service, the developer must minimize storage of executable source code, menu options, and recorded messages.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of streamlining the development of new quality ARU services.